ABC's of Max and Alec
by wrenbailey
Summary: Short little drabbles inspired by the abc's. Some are a little dark, some may be funny. My first shot at a Dark Angel fic, so enjoy. Reviews are manna from heaven!
1. Chapter 1

Addict

Alec smirked at the willowy red head standing with her friends across the dance floor of Crash. Raising his beer to his lips he saluted her slyly before taking a sip of his lukewarm drink. His hazel eyes were alert even though he had out drunk two of his co-workers from Jam Pony messengers already. Transgenic metabolism prevented even the most potent of alcohol and drugs from affecting him for more than a moment. On the pretense of checking out the red head, who was batting her eyes flirtingly at him, Alec also took in the expensive quality of her clothes and the all too real gleam of the diamonds on her ears. If luck was with him he would be getting lucky and maybe score enough loot to buy that new part for his bike. Luck wasn't a friend of him tonight, Alec bit back a curse as a particularly annoying scent wafted to him through the crowd of people. Cursing his body's own nature for detecting the ordinary before he had even got with in ten feet.

"Alec, have you seen Max," Alec turned to Logan. The too polite cyber journalist was barely holding in his apparent outrage at having to ask Alec where his 'I can't touch her but I will give her puppy dog eyes' girlfriend was. Alec held back the set down he wanted to give the other man, instead he simply sat back on his bar stool and drank his beer. Logan continued to look around the packed bar trying to pick out the petite brunette that he knew was there.

Deciding to have mercy on the older man Alec tilted his head back, "At the back of the bar in the corner."

"Thanks," Logan made to move off, but a hard hand on his arm stopped him. Looking down at the hand that he had no doubt killed more people in a year than he could ever imagine Logan gave Alec a questioning look, "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I was just wondering," Alec released Logan, standing up he put his empty mug down on the counter, "Why would Max go out of her way to avoid you? I mean the girl bends over backwards so as to make you happy…well as happy as she can make you being as you can't touch and all. Now why would she come in here a place that you, with your high and mighty complex barely manage to frequent unless of course it is to see if you can risk her life for something, and getting to said place hide in the back? What did you do to her Logan?"

Logan pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Please tell me how mine and Max's relationship is in any part your business. Because Alec I fail to see how _we_ have anything to do with _you_."

Alec straightened to his full height, his pride prickling when he realized that the ordinary was at least an inch and a half taller than him. Taking a deep breath Alec let his anger ease the tension in his muscles, knowing he could snap the ordinary's neck like a twig did nothing to help the situation. So he did the one thing that he could, he smiled. A shit eating grin that was bound to infuriate the hell out of the older man, his lips stretched wider as he watched Logan unconsciously bristle.

"Let me guess, Max told you that she wasn't going to pull some stupid heist for you," Alec stepped closer to the cyber-journalist, who took a hasty step back bumping into a passing waitress. Alec pressed closer, "What you get to close to her and she told you to back off before she kills you? Tell me Logan what exactly happened to make Max want to try to drink herself into a coma."

"We were eating dinner and she-," Logan snapped, ducking his eyes away from Alec's triumphant face. A shaky hand came up to wipe at his chin, "She over reacted and now she won't answer my pages. And you are in my way."

Alec laughed, "I am in your way? Logan you know what you are?"

Alec moved so that he could sling his arm around Logan, holding the older man to him with brute strength when Logan struggled. Leading Logan through the crowd Alec kept an eye discreetly on the crowd as he began to talk, "You know those bums you see on the street, the ones with the shakes who will sit in clothes covered in their own piss only caring about the next time they can score their next fix. Of course you do, that's what you are all about trying to help the little people who can't help themselves but the differences is that these people don't want help they choose to sit in alleys covered in their own shit. You Logan are one of those people, got the shakes so bad that you will risk anything to get your fix."

"Alec," Logan tried to twist away from Alec but the X5 held him tighter, "If you would get to a point, I would appreciate it."

"See that is my point," Alec stopped they had reached the stairs. Releasing his hold on Logan he moved so that if Logan decided to re-enter the club he had to go through Alec, "Max, she's your drug. And you are so addicted to her that you can't see anything else in front of you. You know that she isn't good for you, hell she could kill you in the blink of an eye even before the virus got in the way. But you still keep coming back to her, like some pathetic junkie."

"See what most junkie's admit though is that they know what kind of hell they are doing to themselves but they think they can beat it on their own and that they are in control," Alec moved closer, his voice lowering, "This is what you would call an intervention. Now like all good addicts you are going to deny that you have a problem. I as some one who _cares_ will tell you that this is hurting me more than it does you but I can't because I don't care about _you_. You see what your doing is making Max's life hell, and frankly mine as well. I like this little world that I have stumbled into, and I don't like you messing around in it. So let's make this quick and as painless as possible."

Logan's mouth flapped open like a fishes for a moment, his jaw clenched as he half turned as if to follow through with Alec's advice. Turning back to Alec he gave him a once over, Alec stood his ground though and the older man acquiesced with a grunt. Alec watched as Logan made it halfway up the stairs before turning his attention to the far corner of the crowded bar, Alec knew without looking that Max was also looking at Logan and the two of them were exchanging equally pathetic looks. Rolling his eyes Alec counted slowly waiting, the tell tale whiff of wildflowers and vanilla brushed his nose a second before Max's shoulder bumped his on her way up the stairs to Logan. Alec watched as Max stopped the required distance away from Logan for it to be safe, the two exchanged small smiles before walking out the door together, leaving Alec at the bottom of the stairs without a second thought.

He would say that remorse was not one of the traits that had been instilled in the genes of Manticore alumni, in fact as soldiers and assassins emotion of almost any kind was beaten out of them. But catching the last trace of Max on the air, Alec closed his eyes and savored it, regretting the very first time that he had ever come in contact with its alluring quality. A smile curved his lips, all the drugs and alcohol in the world couldn't affect him the way that Max did. Ever since that first kick to the midsection she had him hooked, and just that one little bump of her shoulder and he would be good for another couple of days. Like any good addict Alec was already planning ahead for his next fix, stuffing his hands into his pockets Alec turned around his eyes pinpointing on the red head who was giggling with her friends.

Boat

She blamed it on her genetic makeup, felines were no fans of water and Max had enough feline in her to blame her hatred of the open water on the docs at Manticore. Growling under her breath about the stupidity of the entire situation she huddled further into her coat and glared at the reason that she was out here in the first place. Alec grinned at her, his seat across from her in the small fishing boat was undoubtedly just as uncomfortable as her own but he just grinned at her.

"Max, you could try to look like you are enjoying yourself," Alec suggested, his hands quick and sure as he cast his fishing line out into the water, "You were the one that suggested we bet-."

"I didn't think you would actually win," it was the first thing she said since he had shown up at her apartment at five o'clock in the morning with a fishing rod and a cup of coffee. It was the coffee that had saved him from getting a size six boot upside his head, and the fact that she had lost fair and square. Never in her life had Max wished more than anything that she had never made that stupid bet over who could do more runs in one day. But never had Max actually believed that Alec would beat her, and at the end of the day Original Cindy and Sketchy having volunteered to keep tabs on the two competitors tallied up the sign sheets. When Alec was declared the winner Max had immediately demanded a recount, which O.C. had responded with that she had recounted twice and Max had been superbly beat. Now Max found herself floating along in a rickety old metal boat in the middle of a lake. Fishing, Max groaned as she looked at the pole that was sitting beside her feet, wondering how in the hell that Alec had learned about one of the most useless past times in the world during his years at Manticore.

"When we were kids, it was drills all the time. No time for rest," Alec tugged on his line; Max watched the small bright colored ball that Alec had called a floater dip down in the water before returning to its placid resting place on the water.

Max shifted on the bench she was sitting on, remembering her time as a kid in Manticore. Drills were run in all kinds of weather, and if you had the guts to complain because of discomfort of any sort then more drills were run. One of many happy childhood memories were due the drill sergeants of Manticore.

"I was on my third solo mission; I was assigned to take out an industrial espionage operative. The guy was on vacation in Montana, took me three days to get a good position and learn his routine so that I would be able to execute without leaving a trace. Typical Manticore stuff really."

"Alec," Max whispered, she still wasn't comfortable with thinking about Alec as more than just a self-absorbed screw up. Her eyes widened as the floater went under the water with no aid from Alec, watching it pop back up and then disappear again the line sinking with it Max was truly fascinated.

"The guy went fishing every day," Alec eased the line in, his fingers quick but smooth so as not to jerk the line, "I watched him for a week, three days of prep work and a week of just watching and waiting for my chance. Every morning he would get up before the sun had even started to rise and he would be out in his boat with his line cast. I had never just seen someone sit."

His rod was bowing as he reeled in the fish, Max's breath caught in her throat as she watched the fish fight for its life. Leaning forward she couldn't help but smile as he pulled the fish into the boat, he looked so happy at his accomplishment. Alec leaned down his fingers grasping the fish and holding it so that it didn't flop out of his hands pulling the hook out of its mouth he held it for a second.

"More than a week of watching him, every day he would sit in his boat and fish," Alec shifted, forcing Max to clutch her seat to keep her balance for fear of tipping over into the murky depths. Alec centered himself as he gently placed the fish back in the water, "And every time he caught something he let it go. I never understood why he did what he did until the moment I was looking through my scope at his dead body."

"Why do you keep doing this," Max pulled her jacket around her, "Why do you keep changing? I had a perfectly nice little world before you decided to mess around in it."

"Seems to me that if it was perfectly nice then you wouldn't get all riled up by me," Alec kept his voice even and low, recognizing the signs of a trapped animal all too clearly.

"Because you forced your way into my life and I had to put you into a category," Max's voice raised as she tried to make him understand. The cat in her hackles began to rise, and despite her efforts to stay low and centered she was straightening and rising, "You are suppose to be shallow and conniving, the screw up. You are not supposed to be caring or think about anything more than women and money. And you are not supposed to fish."

Alec braced his hands on the side of the boat, his eyes widening as Max stood up her face flushed and movements erratic, "Max-."

"Shut up, you are not going to try to sweet talk me right now," Max jabbed her finger at him.

"Max be careful," Alec held a hand out to her, his eyes locking on hers trying to convey the precarious situation they were in.

"Alec-," Max swatted at his hand at the same time as starting anew on her tirade, the action caused the already rocking boat to tip. Max moved quickly, over compensating for her actions and causing the boat rock. Alec reached for her but it was too late, the damage was done.

The two X5s surfaced a moment later, Max spitting out lake water and Alec rubbing his eyes. Alec grinned as he looked at the bedraggled picture that Max made, earning a splash of water in his face.

"What?" Alec choked out, treading water with ease. Max glared at him as she began stoking towards shore, Alec caught up with her little or no effort, "Maxie?"

"I hate boats," Max's voice was flat, her anger evident though in her sure strokes. She sent her eyes heaven ward when she felt the sandy bottom of the lake, standing up she trudged to the shore Alec beside her.

"Well you did agree," Alec's laughter was clear in his tone, turning to him Max shook out her water soaked hair as she took a calming breath before giving him the set down that he deserved. Before she could a word out she felt her throat close up as Alec pulled his shirt over his head, flushing Max turned away heading towards her bike parked discreetly in the shadows of a large pine.

Alec grinned as he rung out his shirt, seeing a soaking wet cat usually didn't have its appeal but seeing a wet Max certainly appealed to the tomcat in him. Throwing his jacket and shirt over his arm he followed her, schooling his features to show nothing more than amusement. His sharp hearing picked up Max's rumblings about stupid boats and men almost had him laughing but he bit his tongue, he had set out to pull the rug out from under her feet and even went again his own nature to throw a curve ball into her tight fisted existence. Fishing had definitely thrown Max for a loop; smiling Alec mounted his bike and followed behind Max on the way to Seattle.

Chaplain

Alec tugged at his collar, grimacing as the too tight fabric didn't budge in the least. Looking around the dimly lit building Alec smiled at the grizzled faced man lounging at the back of the room. Walking by him Alec held back the automatic gag that the man's smell evoked; liquor mixed with a need for a bath was too much even for his usually strong stomach. Stifling his body's automatic urge to turn tail and run Alec continued on his way up the aisle towards the altar. Five years he had been stationed at the small Seattle base and in those five years Colonel Donald Lydecker had been his most consistent follower, and Alec would be damned if he turned the man away for smelling. Kneeling in front of the simple looking altar that he had to build himself, Alec gave a silent prayer of thanks and asked for grace for the upcoming day. Standing Alec nodded to Lydecker once more before walking over to the small confessional positioned on the far side of the chapel.

Alec sat down with a sigh of thanks, stretching his legs out to the limits of the small box. A box, Alec almost laughed, the small confessional reminded him all too much of a coffin. Five years, Alec still couldn't believe that he had been here for five years. Sometimes he almost forgot who he was, and why he was there in the first place. Sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck, Alec bit back the curse that automatically came to his lips when he felt it. Slowly he let his anger out in a breath that his superior Father James, the balding African-American would have been proud of the hot-headed young man. But Alec as a lay priest was allowed a few slips, and he took full advantage of the minor normality's that came his way. Alec leaned his head back against the confessional wall, normally he had one or two patrons but most of the soldiers that came to the small derelict chapel came when they knew that Father James was on duty. Alec didn't begrudge them the chance to confess their sins to the older man, it gave him a few hours sleep in the middle of the day, and considering all things he had no real need to hear a soldier lay out in detail the horror they felt when they took a life. Alec knew that horror first hand having been an assassin for his government for the better part of his life. Alec pulled out his hander kerchief, wiping at the sweat accumulating on brow and the back of his neck, regretting that he had ever been given this assignment in the first place. But here he was, five years later pretending to be a man of God assigned as Chaplain in training to the small Army base outside of Seattle. He wasn't even a man, Alec chuckled quietly to himself; he was a genetically engineered soldier sent to spy on the very man that he had just smiled at. Colonel Lydecker, commanding officer and a man who was in charge of a total thirty elite soldiers, transgenic X series just like Alec. In the past five years that Alec, also known as 494 to his Command, had been accepted by Lydecker as a harmless priest and therefore he was in the perfect position to gather intel on the Colonel's misuse of his soldiers and if need be take him out if Lydecker posed a threat to his superiors.

Alec knew the moment when Lydecker left, the soft click of the door just confirmed what his nostrils already knew. Relaxing further Alec didn't realize that not only had someone left, but someone had entered. It wasn't until the adjoining door to the confessional opened and closed with a hesitation did he snap to attention, his hand going automatically to the knife he had concealed in his boot. Stopping Alec's eyes widened as he watched the girl on the other side of the screen as she fiddled with her uniform. Alec knew her instantly not only recognizing her from his time on the base but also from his files on Lydecker. An X-5 just like him, his sharp hazel eyes took the moments that she apparently needed to gather herself he studied her. Dark brown curls were pulled back from an expressive oval face, almond shaped chocolate eyes were turned down as she bit her full bottom lip. Like most X-series she was inordinately beautiful, but looking at her from the cover of the dark confessional Alec had never seen a more stunning creature in his entire life.

"Father?"

Alec stiffened, now wasn't the time for him to loose his cover because of a pretty face. Clearing his throat Alec assumed the role of Chaplain with ease, "Yes, my dear."

"I…have never been to confession before," she confessed, straight white teeth captured her lip once again, "I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you."

Alec stiffened as she made to get up and leave, "Wait."

The girl stopped mid motion to rise, turning he watched as her eyes narrowed trying to see him. Alec didn't worry that she could see him, he knew for a fact that even with transgenic eyesight that his position put him out of abilities reach. Quickly he tried to cover his mistake, "You obviously have something on your mind, it is best that you let go of your problems."

The girl resumed her kneeling position with a reluctance that he knew was born of a suspicion that all X-5's had. Happy with himself despite her apparent reluctance, "Tell me what is on your mind."

"I don't believe in God," she blurted out, Alec's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Before he could say anything though she continued, "I mean…I don't know if I believe in God."

"I see," Alec said, though he could fully understand where she was coming from having doubts himself.

"Sometimes they have us do things that I can't let go," her voice grew small, "I mean when I was a kid it felt like this was the worst that life could get. But now…now I don't even know if I am alive half the time."

"Do you think about killing yourself," Alec's palms sweated as he waited for her answer.

"Sometimes," she let out a shaky breath, "I just don't believe in anything anymore."

Alec leaned forward wiping his hands on the hander kerchief that he had forgotten he was holding, waiting tensely as she seemed to rally herself.

"My brother Ben he was the one with the faith," she smiled softly, and Alec envied this Ben for holding a part of her heart so closely. Brushing a stray strand of hair back she stilled her shaking hands and continued, "You might not know this but I am apart of Lydecker's personal unit, we have been together since before I was born. It sounds like something out of a horror movie right? It's the truth though, trained since before we could talk to be obedient soldiers but they were closer to me then anyone else. Ben though was different, he was so full of life. He believed that one day someone would come and rescue us, he called her the Blue Lady."

Alec for an instant missed his unit mates from his home base, a unit that had been disbanded after they had been cleared for solo missions at the tender age of fifteen. Three of which were now dead, and one having escaped, but never in his years with them had they been as close as he had observed this girl's unit. Shaking his head Alec mumbled for her to continue.

"Ben died when we were twelve, he was climbing up a tower for a better view," her hands came up to grip the sill of the screen that separated them, "I remember looking up at him, smiling at him as he waved to us to continue on in our mission. I took my eyes off him for a split second and then I heard a scream…"

Alec reached out his fingers brushing against the screen, coming to rest against the spot he knew her fingers were just on the other side of, "Go on."

"It took forever for him to fall," Alec knew that tears were falling from her eyes, but she didn't sniffle she just let them fall, "I watched him, and when his body finally hit I was next to him in an instance but his eyes were dead. I didn't understand really what had happened, none of us did. It wasn't until the Colonel ordered us back to our barrack."

"He had such belief in her, and she didn't save him. Why am I here," her sobs were gut wracking now; Alec wished he could hold her. The pads of his fingers pushed ruthlessly against the grill of the screen, imagining that he could feel the smoothness of her skin. She gave one last shuddering sob before wiping at her eyes in anger, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

Alec watched dumbfounded as she bolted out of the confines of the confessional. Alec was on his feet in a heart beat, pushing open the door he watched as the door to the chapel slammed shut on the girl's retreating back. Taking in a deep lungful of air Alec felt his lungs expand with the cooler air.

"Excuse me Father," Alec turned towards the voice that he knew so well, Colonel Lydecker walked towards him with a sneering smile.

"How may I help you Colonel," Alec choked out as he straightened his uniform, all to conscious of that he was under the closest scrutiny he had ever been given by the older man.

"Is she okay?" Lydecker motioned towards the door that still seemed to hum from its contact with the confused X-5.

Alec glanced at the door as if it held his answer, "She needs time."

"You remind me of her brother," Lydecker walked closer, Alec held his ground his eyes holding nothing but confusion which must have satisfied the older man, "Good day Chaplain McDonald."


	2. Deal, Eros, Fairytale

Deal

Max glanced at the cards in her hand, her fingers playing with the well worn edges. Looking up she wasn't surprised to see her opponent grinning back at her with a smug look on his face. Keeping the urge to growl at a minimum Max tapped her fingers against the table as she contemplated her next move.

"Come on 452, it isn't that hard to decide," Max glared at the man in answer, her pride rising when all he did was smile back at her instead of bowing to her more dominant behavior. Stupid alpha males, Max thought as she threw two cards on the table in lieu of an answer to his smart ass remark.

"About time," Max picked up the cards he carelessly tossed in her direction. Placing them neatly by the three she still held she barely glanced at them before looking at the man across from her. He smiled his teeth white and even beneath lips that she alternately wanted to punch or duck tape closed. 494 discarded three cards, making Max's eyebrows rise in laughter.

"Well 494, what do you got?" Max asked leaning forward so that her chest brushed the table. Brown eyes serious even if her tone was playful, "Come on show me."

494 smiled at his fellow soldier, "Ladies first."

Max stretched back her hands coming to rest on the table as she laid her cards down with a decisive glee. Two pairs grinned up at her fellow soldier in the dim light of the barracks rec hall. The blonde haired man gave a low whistle as he looked at the two queens and the less intimidating tens. Max knew she had him, anyone who discarded more than half their hand usually didn't have a pot to piss on. And the X5 who she had secretly alternated between calling Dick, Ass, or Alec was probably holding nothing but the bluff of his smile.

Max waited arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the man, "Well?"

"Nice, real nice," he smiled looking down at his hand with a queer sort of regret. His hand blurred to the table, the cocky grin in place as he displayed the royal flush with relish, "But I think that this beats you."

Max felt her jaw drop, she had lost. Damnit this was the sixth hand in a row that she had lost, Max glared at him she knew the little shit was cheating somehow. Max knew in the very depths of her transgenic soul that he was cheating. No one was that good at poker, not even a transgenic, folding her arms across her chest she leaned away from the table avoiding his meaningful stare.

"Come on _Maxie_," 494 leaned forward his arms, "Don't be a sore loser. Anti-up."

Max debated telling him to fuck off, she imagined punching him in his smug face. Instead she did the one thing he hadn't expected in a million years, she reached for the hem of her shirt. With quick practiced ease she had the standard issue t-shirt off and dangling from one finger before he could blink. Smiling Max placed the cotton fabric infront of him, "I always settle my bets. Now deal."

494 tore his eyes away from what was truly one of the best sets of breast created by God or man in the entire world. Gulping he couldn't help but note how the sports bra 452 was wearing emphasized instead of the usual flattening that such items did to most women. Hands only shaking slightly he shuffled the cards, mindful as he dealt the cards to deal fair this time. Maybe if they lost enough clothes over the course of the evening Max would let him remove some of hers without playing poker first.

* * *

Eros

Max smiled, not a dirty joke invoked smile but a straight honest to goodness pure happiness kind of smile. Alec watched her as she sat with Original Cindy on the far side of Headquarters, laughing and joking with her ordinary friend. He hadn't seen her this happy since before the siege of Jam Pony. Leaning forward so that his arms were resting on the railing of the second floor he watched his commanding officer.

"Little fellow looks happy," Joshua came up to lean against the railing next to Alec, a worn out paperback dangling between his long fingers, "She happy her friend is here to visit."

"She needs to be reminded of why she thinks we can win this," Alec muttered, his hazel eyes dancing across Max's features as she and OC shared a story, "It helps us all in the long run buddy."

"She a good person, Alec a good person deep down too," Joshua thumped the smaller man's chest for emphasis, "There is love in there for friends and for Max. Though Alec no like to let others know."

Alec swatted the hand away, knocking Joshua's book down accidentally. The two watched it fall down to the floor below the level they were on. Alec sighed, "I'll get it."

Flipping over the railing he dropped down the ground with ease. Stooping down he snatched the book up, studying the cover he walked over to meet Joshua at the end of the stairs, "Where'd you get this?"

"It was in Father's books," Joshua held his hand out to take the novel, "It help Joshua understand the people around him."

"Really? And how did it help you understand me fore instance," Alec held the book firmly in his hands waiting for Joshua to answer him.

"Alec tricky, he is all smiles and laughs on the surface. He hides the love he has for his family deep inside," Joshua smiled his overlarge canines gleaming in the fluorescent light, "In this book," Joshua tapped the worn cover for emphasis, "It shows Joshua difference between Max and Joshua to Alec."

"Really and what would that difference be?" Alec smirked, looking at the cover his grin broadened, "What did C.S. Lewis have to say on love?"

"He says that there are four types of love," Joshua pointed between themselves, "Storge, between family. Philia what Alec feels for Cindy, friendship. Agape what the Blue Lady Max talks about feels for us. And Eros, what you feel for Max-."

"Hold it there big guy," Alec coughed, laughter making his voice thick, "Eros? As in Cupid?"

"Yes," Joshua beamed, excited that Alec understood him, "You have Eros kind for Max. You want to get busy-."

"Can it will you?" Alec gave a quick glance over to Max to make sure she was still occupied, "You keep up with that crap and Max will have me strung up by my boys."

Pulling Joshua down to his level Alec lowered his voice so that even an X-series standing a few feet from them wouldn't hear, "Listen Josh, I get that you are trying to understand this big toxic dump of a world we are living in. But how about we keep this 'love' business between us okay?"

Joshua nodded slowly, mind already seemingly off somewhere else but Alec knew he was paying attention, "Joshua get it."

"Good," Alec released his hold on the tall Anomally, walking off he turned and held his hand out, "Would you mind if I borrowed that book?"

"No…."

"Great," Alec snatched the book from him, tucking it into his back pocket he winked at the dog man, "Thanks again buddy."

"Alec," Joshua called out, waiting for Alec to turn. When the blonde did he grinned, "Max Eros you too."

* * *

Fairytale

_Max trailed a hand down the gossamer skirt of the gown, her breathing slowing as she appreciated the full effect in the long mirror that was temporarily placed in the small room. Her hair was done in a simple chignon but the effect was dramatic with the low neckline of the cream colored chiffon. The gown clung to her as she executed a simple turn, watching the hem line lift from the ground for a moment and offer a tantalizing view of her legs. _

"_I see you are ready?" Donald Lydecker leaned against the doorway watching his stepdaughter, "I was coming to tell you that you had five minutes but as usual you have impeccable timing."_

"_Is Zack ready," Max asked her eyes darkening for a moment as she took an automatic step back from the older man._

_As if sensing her unease the tall blonde male pushed his way into the room, "I have it from here Father."_

_Neither of the young people noticed the fleeting sadness in the usually cold man's eyes as he exited the small room leaving them alone, Max smiled at her step-brother, "Help me with Mom's necklace."_

_Zack took the necklace from her, fingers nimble as he fastened the locket around her slender neck. Stepping back he grinned as he looked her up and down, "You look beautiful baby sister."_

_The two step-sibling smiled at one another, Max felt as if she were finally living out a dream of hers. Having lived for the first ten years of her life in practical squalor till her mother married Zack's father Donald, Max had never dreamed of being as close to some one as she was to Zack. Only months apart the two had gotten along surprisingly well considering they met when they were almost teenagers, but any animosity they felt soon died away with Max mother's sudden death in a car accident only a few months after the wedding. Zack became Max's pillar while she seemed to die a little every day. _

"_He is a lucky man," Zack whispered, leaning down he placed a kiss to her forehead, "Now come on we have a wedding to get to."_

_Her arm looped through Zack's and a handful of calla lilies in the other Max walked into the vestibule of the church. The music from the organ was playing and Max knew that people were waiting for her to push open the doors and walk down the aisle. Her palms sweaty she smiled up at her brother, "I love you, you know that right?"_

"_I know," Zack smiled a broad toothy smile that reminded her of the first time she saw him sitting on the steps to his father's house when she and her mother had pulled up, "He loves you too."_

_Max gave a shaky laugh, "I would hope so he is marrying me."_

"_Not him…Dad," Zack corrected gently his eyes going to the man who was standing by the doors, waiting for his cue to pull them open for the duo to walk through, "He always has, just hasn't been able to tell you. He told me after he and your mother got married, before you came that I was going to meet to of the prettiest girls in Washington, he was right of course. And after the accident the reason that he didn't talk to you, wasn't because he hated you Max it was because he saw your mom every time he looked at you. "_

_Max blinked back the tears, her eyes going to the cold looking man standing with his back ramrod straight, "He never told me…"_

"_You are his as much as I am Max," Zack whispered, "I know it might not mean that much to you, but it would to me if you let him walk you down the aisle."_

_Max turned sharply to look at him, "Zack? I couldn't…he probably…Do you think he would really even-."_

"_I know he would," Zack kissed her on the cheek, letting her go he walked quickly to his father, after a whispered conversation the blonde winked at Max and Donald Lydecker was striding over to join his step-daughter._

_Max's hand shook as she looped into the crook of his elbow, her eyes fluttering up to meet his and for the first time in a long time she saw emotions that had been hidden since her mother's death, "I…thank-you."_

_Donald grunted, his throat tight as he looked forward. He smirked when he heard Max give a slight giggle before he motioned the doors open and he was leading her forward. Max's fingers tightened on his arm as she began to walk, he could hear her breathing become slightly pitched. The pair wasn't what was expected by either side of the wedding but friends and family alike smiled and made approving mumurs as the two began their march. Donald puffed his chest out with pride as he escorted the bride, looking at the faces with what could almost be called a smile on his face._

_Max gave a shaky breath, her eyes flitting across the happy faces. Her mother's brother Joshua was standing tall and proud next to his petite wife Annie, her blind eyes blank but her smile big and cheerful. They were the only family she had left besides Zack and Donald, and she had almost thought the reclusive artist wouldn't come. Just as quickly as she looked at the crowd did she look away, her eyes instead focusing on the small group that was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. _

_Her best friend Cindy stood next to her step cousin Gem and college roommate Kendra, all three women were smiling encouragingly as if they were afraid that Max would run away, they need not have worried though. Max turned her eyes to the Theodore affectionately called Sketchy because of his ridiculous behavior. Next to him was her future cousin-in-law Dalton and her fiancés best friend Biggs. Max flitted her eyes over the priest, his eyes achingly familiar but Max could see the little things that differentiated the two. _

_The two brothers smiled at one another, identical grins that made Max blink in confusion for a minute. Then she two smiled, as alike as they were the two men couldn't be more different. Ben was quiet and calm, only giving into his mischievous side when his brother could talk him into it. Alec…Max raised her eyes to him, not surprised to find his green gaze locked on her. His smile was even and beautiful, but Max noted the corner of the right side of his mouth was slightly higher the other, it was small but uniquely Alec. Max didn't even realize she was at the end of aisle till Alec was in front of her his eyes darkening as stood in front of her._

"_Maxie," Alex whispered, Max let out a sigh of breath that she didn't know she was holding. She tilted her head to Donald as he leaned over to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, his eyes full of love that made her own water. Nodding to her step-father she felt her hand slip into Alec's, and then everyone was gone and all that mattered was that her hand fit so perfectly in his and she was finally home…._

"Maxie," Alec whispered his hand squeezing hers, "Max wake up. Come on, rise and shine."

"Alec?" Max groaned her free hand flying up to her head as a searing pain lanced through her skull. Clinching her jaw at the pain she cautiously opened her eyes to look at Alec sitting next to her bed in a chair, "What the hell happened?"

"Remember you were in the old Medical labs," Alec reached over to the bedside table and produced a glass of water offering it to her as he talked, "Apparently some of those chemicals that you were sorting through were airborne, you passed out. Been out for two days now, but the doc says that you are normal…Well as normal as a hard-ass bitch can get-."

Max glared at him over the rim of her glass, giving him the empty container she relaxed back into the bed. Her dream flickering through her mind, "A dream…it was all a dream."

Alec quirked an eyebrow at her, grinning, "Were you dreaming about me again Maxie?"

Max could feel the blush coming on but strove to cover, "Like I would ever dream about you. And aren't you suppose to be doing something? It's bad enough I am in bed, my Second-In-Command needs to at least be on duty when I can't."

Alec frowned briefly before the smile was back in place, "Don't worry Terminal City is running smoothly. But since I am no longer needed I guess I will go catch a few winks."

Max waited till he was out of the room before rubbing a tired hand across her eyes, blinking back the tears of frustration that were popping up. Turning onto her stomach Max buried her head in her pillow, "Like I would ever get the frickin' happy ever after fairytale."


	3. G, H, I

Gynecologist

He shifted from one foot to the other conscious of the looks sent his way. Tugging at his collar Alec smiled half heartedly at a pair of wide brown eyes next to him earning a lopsided grin in return. Whistling under his breath he reached out to take a magazine off the table, riffling through the pages he flinched at seeing a depiction of the female reproductive organs magnified on a two page spread. Groaning he tossed the offending reading material back onto the table infront of him and his companion.

"Is she going to be much longer," Alec turned to the bent blonde head that was currently playing with a deck of cards with quick fingers.

Sighing Alec, "I hope not."

"Why do they keep staring at us," shuffling the cards once more his sitting companion held out the cards in a fan to Alec, "Pick one."

"Cause we are ridiculously handsome," Alec selected a card looking at it he stuffed it back in the deck without looking down, "Or the fact that half of them are trying to figure out where they have seen our faces before."

"The eleven o'clock news," Alec cuffed the younger male on the shoulder to signal him to keep his mouth shut, "What?"

"Keep it down brat," Alec warned, "Really Linc, I don't want anymore attention than necessary."

"I just don't see why we had to come with her," flipping the deck open in his hands Linc held up a card, "This, your card."

Glancing down Alec smiled, "Nope."

A frown marring his face chocolate eyes the younger man turned down to the deck in his hands, "Damn."

"Watch it," Alec warned his eyebrow raising, "There are ladies."

A snort answered him, making Alec grin, "Besides don't want to ruin the angelic look you got going."

Plucking another card from the deck he held it up, "This it?"

Alec glanced down, "You really are bad at this."

"Better than you," stuffing the cards into his coat pocket the younger male leaned his head back against the wall, "Seriously why did I have to come?"

Alec gave him a gentle shove, "Because she is somewhat insane right now."

"Better not let her hear you say that," Linc warned his lips spread in a grin despite the direness of his warning, "You ever think this is what hell is like?"

Alec overlooked the slip in language, "What sitting in the waiting room of a female doctor office? If it isn't it is damn close."

"What exactly did you do to deserve this as a punishment," Linc wondered, "And why did I have to get dragged into it?"

"Really need to drop it kid," Alec suggested, "Did you ever think that maybe the reason that we are here is because she didn't want to be here alone?"

Just as Linc was about to answer him the doors to the inner office opened and a very round looking brunette walked out, "Thanks Doctor Rishaad I will see you next week for my appointment."

"Remember to stay off your feet," Doctor Rishaad waved to the duo waiting in the corner, "Nice to see you Alec, Linc. Remember what I said Max."

"Will do Doc," Max smiled before walking over to the two blondes, "Sorry you guys had to wait. I was thinking we could go to that new Thai place for some lunch."

Linc rolled his eyes handing Max her purse, "Next time can I stay home with Josh and the twins?"

"Maybe if you don't decide to take your father's bike out for a joy ride you will get to stay home," Alec smirked at the disgruntled look on the teenager's face, earning a shove when Max's back was turned. Alec knew the kid didn't think they knew about that and his surprise was evident.

"It was just around the block," Linc mumbled, looking to Alec for help, "Come on Dad tell her-."

"Silence is golden my boy," Alec warned throwing an arm around his son's shoulders following Max out of the office, "Believe me when she's pregnant it is best just to keep your trap closed."

"Or maybe we could get pizza," Max suggested walking to the car that had seen better days over the past fifteen years. Climbing in she smiled at the two blondes arguing over who got to drive, Alec winning the coin toss and Linc forced to climb in the back seat. Max turned to look at her oldest child, "Don't pout Linc, it isn't like I made you recon the sewers with Mole."

Linc rolled his eyes, "The Gynecologist, Mom. Any place but that would have been better."

Max reached across the seat to loop her fingers through Alec's, "Remember when he was born. Such a little thing that just wanted to sleep and eat all the time."

Alec snorted as Max continued, "The good old days. Now I am just happy if he picks up his sneakers from next to the door."

Linc rolled his eyes in the back seat, "Mom, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"Damn right you won't because as of right now you are going to be volunteering at TC mess hall for the next month," Max said in a hard voice making her son straighten up in his seat automatically.

Alec gave Max a sly grin before bringing their joined hands up to his lips and giving her a quick kiss, "I think my best memory of him as a baby was the day he spoke his first word."

Max grinned turning to look at her son, "Still can't believe he didn't say Mama or Dada."

"Nope, it just had to be Mole," Alec laughed, "I think the lizard man was more shocked than we were."

Linc slumped back against the seat, listening as his parents reminisced, happy for a moment that they were just being his parents and not the leaders of the Transgenic nation. Smiling he listened as they traded stories of his and his brother's childhood. Sometimes people looked at them funny and sometimes they argued but love was the one thing that his family was never without. Life for the McDowell family was never normal but Linc would never trade them for the world, embarrassing stories and unfair punishments included.

* * *

Here

Max watched as the tall redhead wrapped her legs around his slim hips heedless of the countless eyes on them she continued to try to become a second skin to the male she was writhing on top of. It was the type of behavior that one expected in the dark corners of Crash, not on the main floor of Terminal City headquarters. Fist clenched she started forward, but a hand stopped her. Brown eyes full of self righteous anger she glared up at the smirking man beside her, "What? They should get a damn room."

"Heat, Maxie," Alec gave her a you should know kind of look that made her skin flush in embarrassment, "Besides they are mated."

"Still should get a room," Max grumbled snatching her arm away and turning away from the scene to stalk to her office, "Get them out of here before one of the kids sees."

Closing the door to the office she shared with Alec and Mole, Max leaned against the barely substantial wooden barrier her eyes closing in relief. Not for the first time she wished she had her own space to think when the smell of old Cuban's wafted up to her. But the greater majority of the transgenic population had refused to listen to an 09er, and the others refused to listen to an X series, so the great triumvirate was formed. Great, in the sense that they had equal work loads, and not so great in the fact that she was forced to share space with two Neanderthal. A not so gentle shove from the other side had her falling forward barely catching herself on the three legged desk that someone had scrounged up for her. Turning she glared at the intruder, who gave her a sheepish smile, "The uplink is working."

Max gave Dix a nod before filling past him and stomping to the computer terminal, plopping in the chair she smiled tiredly at the man staring at her via video camera, "Hey you."

Logan smiled, "Hey yourself…and everyone else."

Turning in the chair Max gave the few transgenics around her a pointed look, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

They scuffled off leaving Max in semi-solitude as she turned back to computer, "So how are things on the outside?"

Logan shrugged, "Nothing new really, I've been working with some of Asha's contacts trying to track down an arms shipment that is apparently causing some unease with the big dogs."

Max rested her chin on her hand leaning forward, "Really? If it is making the big dogs nervous why bother, letting them fight it out themselves will probably-."

"The point is that what makes them nervous isn't the best thing for the rest of the populace," Logan pointed out his voice taking on the usual disapproving tone that made her spine straighten like only Lydecker had ever accomplished.

A clearing of a throat had Max turning her attention to the tall dirty blonde lounging against the railing, "Excuse me for a sec. What?!"

Alec raised an eyebrow at her, "We should probably talk."

"Is that Alec," Logan asked his disapproval multiplying tenfold making Max's glare deepen as she regarded the cocky X5, "Max? Max would it be possible for you to get a group together and meet me-."

"Max, now," Alec cut in his tone soft but unyielding, "It's about some supplies that are coming in tomorrow night."

Max gave him a pointed look that he returned, "And this can't wait until after I finish?"

"No," Alec bounded up the steps to stand beside her, "Sorry Logan buddy, Maxie has to help make some big decisions."

Before Max could protest he had reached over and turned the microphone off, "Hey!"

"Just be glad I didn't terminate the link altogether," Alec bit out his tone more than a little snappish even though his jovial grin never faded, "Listen we can't expand the resources for you to go on an Eyes Only mission."

"Last time I checked I was in charge of my own life," Max snapped glaring up at him, more than a little upset that he was leaning over her forcing her to remain in the chair while he had the advantage of height. His eyes narrowed slightly but his smile remained in place as he spoke low enough that the ears she was pretending weren't listening didn't hear.

"The last time I checked you got two bullet holes in you on the last mission you did for Logan," Alec's hand fell down on her shoulder fingers clenching in the still healing wound that he had stitched for her, "Need I remind you?"

Max clenched her teeth to keep from screaming in pain, "It isn't like that. He just wanted me to do some recon work on an arms deal."

"Really, did he happen to mention that this arms deal was happening at one tonight down on the east docks?" Alec smirked at the computer monitor, "Because it might just be better for you to come with the rest of us when we go to get our shipment."

Max whirled around the chair hitting Alec in the stomach, "Are you telling me that we are the new arms dealers that have the Russian's running scared?"

"I wouldn't have chosen those words," Alec rubbed his stomach where the chair had hit him, "But you did hit the nail on the head."

"Alec," Max jumped to her feet her hand coming out to shove him back a step, "I can't believe you. We are trying to establish ourselves as a legitimate part of society and you are having my people run guns."

His brow furrowed but he held himself still as she shoved him again, "You selfish ridiculous ass."

He let out a sound that suspiciously sounded like a growl, grabbing her hand in his he yanked her forward his face lowering so that he was only a few inches away from her, "Listen to yourself, you sound like the female version of Logan for crying out loud," clamping his hand on her chin he forced her head to turn, "Look around you. This isn't some god damn dream that you are going to wake up from. We are in the middle of trying to survive in a world that doesn't want us. So while you and Logan are trying to make the world a better place with your little missions, we are trying to get enough medicine and food to keep ourselves alive. Forgive me if I don't cry a little that the big bad mob bosses are upset because we are more efficient."

"You idiot," Max growled her hands clawing at the fingers holding her in place, "You are going to get them killed."

"Really? And taking them on pointless Eyes Only missions isn't just as dangerous," Alec turned her back to him, "This is our life Maxie. So stop thinking like you are one of them out there and live with us in here."

He let her go gently, backing away, "Next time don't just be amazed when we have a complete batch of Tryptophan for everyone, try wondering where we got it from."

He left her standing on the communications deck alone, the few transgenics in headquarters staring at her with marked sympathy. Turning her back on them she wiped a weary hand over her face, trying not to think about how warm his hand had been on her face.

"Max," startled Max looked at the computer screen where Logan was waiting, "Max, what's wrong? I can't hear anything."

Falling into the chair she flipped the power switch for the microphone, "Sorry about that, I just had to go over some things with Alec."

"Well," his eye twitched in irritation, "Are you set for helping me tonight with the shipment?"

"About that," Max bit her lip, "I already have a gig tonight."

"What could be more important than stopping more arms getting into the wrong hands?"

Max glanced over her shoulder biting her lip, "Something here."

* * *

Infatuated

(This one is a continuation of Chaplain)

He watched her when he was supposed to be eating. His eyes following her from his spot on the far side of the crowded mess hall. Her hair falling in her face she was smiling at the woman next to her, but Alec could tell even from this distance that her smile didn't reach her eyes. She was falling apart before everyone's eyes but he was the only one who could see it. It had began as just a casual glance every now and then just to reassure himself that he hadn't made her up. She was real, and Alec was mesmerized. He couldn't help himself, he had never been in a situation where he had been as fascinated by something as he was by this girl. His girl, as he called her in the recess of his mind. It was the only place where he could say that she truly belonged to him and some dark primal part of him did believe she belonged to him. His eyes flickered to a figure sitting down across from her, Alec's grip on his fork tightened as he watched her eyes light up at the newcomer. If he strained he could just make out her low musical greeting over the hum of the crowd, but he didn't. He hadn't stooped that low in his stalking.

Getting to his feet Alec walked to the disposal his eyes fixing themselves ahead of him as he passed by her table. Dumping his tray he made his way to the exit, so intent on not staring at her he didn't realize until it was too late that he was almost on top of someone. Catching the smaller form to his so that they didn't fall, hazel eyes locked with chocolate ones. Weeks of watching her from a distance his senses flooded with her nearness. Her skin was warm and silky soft beneath his fingers, a subtle hint of floral crept up to tease him further. He could feel his body responding to the curves pressed into him, and for a second he considered giving in to the need in his body and making her his but he didn't. Instead he pulled back, setting her at a safe distance from his body making sure she was secure on her feet before giving her a friendly smile, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

His eyes widened as she stumbled back from him, putting as much distance between them as she could, "My fault Father."

His mouth shut painfully at her obvious distaste for him, his stomach rolled at the feeling of unease that settled over him, "Carry on soldier."

His steps were clipped as he marched out of the mess hall, neither looking left or right but more importantly not looking back he held his head high as he left her behind. It was foolishness to be come infatuated by one of the very reasons he was sent here.

Stepping into the chapel he gave a sigh of relief that Father James was still out on his rounds to the infirmary. The small building was stuffy, but Alec grinned as he tugged his collar off. With Father James at the infirmary and most the soldiers enjoying their off time he didn't have to worry about anyone for the next couple of hours. Calmly he made his way to his own quarters, his casual friendly demeanor shedding with each step till he was no longer the semi friendly novice but a different man altogether. Opening up his closest Alec pressed the catch in the knobby cedar, a catch he had built himself when he had volunteered to improve the facilities for Father James. What better way to hide something than to build the hiding place yourself and in plain sight as well. Only a trained eye would be able to see the width of the freestanding wardrobe didn't match the interior. No one but Father James ever came to his rooms so the worry that the small size discrepancy would be noticed was futile, but Alec was the best long term agent because of his caution and attention to detail.

Pulling out the slim laptop he had been given before his deployment Alec quickly booted up to the Wyoming base via video, "494 reporting."

"494, report," platinum blonde hair came into view. Alec bit back the sneer of disgust the sharp faced woman invoked.

"They are deploying for a long term mission to Bolivia in three days," Alec let his tone become that of the emotionless soldier that he had been created to be, "All but five are going. Colonel Lydecker included. It appears that he is training the five for another mission that was not reported in the logs to home base. Espionage is suspected, but there are few clues as to what he has planned."

"I see," Alec could almost feel her disappointment in him. The slight itch at the back of his neck becoming more pronounced every time he reported back in was the same as he always felt before being sent to psyops, "Keep your eyes on the five. Maybe try some of that famous charm of yours, the kind I heard so much about in Kazistan. Renfro out."

Snapping the slim machine closed he considered throwing it across the room and running but he knew he wouldn't get very far. Renfro didn't trust him, considered him lower than the low. Only as good as his parts when it came down to it, and she had her means of getting those parts if he didn't toe the line. Running a hand through his short cropped hair he fell onto the hard cot that was the only real sign that someone lived in the room. It wasn't so much a sound as really a shift in the atmosphere that told him he wasn't alone. Eyes opening he bolted up, his right hand already palming the knife from his boot even as his eyes widened in surprise at seeing the girl standing in his doorway.

"I should have knocked," she gave him a small smile her fingers clenching in the door frame, "I'm sorry."

She was gone before he could stop her, but Alec was right behind her catching her arm before she could blur away. Fingers closing over soft skin he pulled her back slowly, "Why did you come here?"

She didn't look at him, her entire body recoiling from him, "I-."

She was scared; he could smell it on her. The fear was almost palpable and it made his stomach clench. Letting her go he backed up a step, "Why are you scared of me?"

Her surprise was new, he had seen a lot of things while watching her never had she been surprised. Her eyes were always so dead that Alec had begun to fear that he would never see any life, anything but darkness.

"I don't know you," it was a whisper as if she was afraid to speak any louder, "But I know your eyes."

His entire body trembled as she reached out to brush her fingers against his face. Gently the pads of her fingers ran along his cheekbones, feathering across his eyes. Not really touching but burning him all the same and he drank it in like a starving man. He reached for her again, his heart pounding when she didn't back away from him letting him pull her flush against him. Alec let his fingers tangle in her curls his other hand tracing her jaw as he lowered his head to hers whispering, "I know you."

Her lips were soft and pliant under his, molding to his whim as he moved closer. Pulling her body flush with his he let his tongue trace the seam of her lips, willing her to open to him. It was almost painful the moan that tore through her, her body stiffening she pulled away. Alec let her go, watching as she ran away from him again. Her eyes wide and confused, but he couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips as he saw something other than nothingness in the chocolate orbs.

* * *

A.N.: Know its been awhile. Sorry blame it on my Senior Seminar teacher...who I am trying not to go off on. Hope you liked this. And just to let everyone know I will be continuing with some of the chaplain universe in further shots...might eventually do a full out story for it.


	4. J

Just Another Day

"Now Dads, it is important that you show your babies that you aren't just there to drool on," holding a squirming eleventh month old in his hands Alec rolled his eyes at the woman pacing amongst the various couples sitting on the multicolored padded floor. The woman was wearing patched overalls and had beads in her hair nothing screamed professional board certified pediatrician in Alec's opinion. Leaning back against a padded column Alec debated letting the now chattering kid in his arms loose but he didn't think that would go over well with the other parents. He barely held back the snort when she began to demonstrate the proper way to hold a new born with a baby doll, "Now some of you are first time fathers and are probably scared. I am telling you its all right to be scared. Don't worry…"

"How long do we have to stay here," Alec shrugged at the question, his face turning down as he felt the dark haired little girl in his arms begin to play with the fingers holding her in place. The dark haired man next to him was struggling to keep a hold of a rather rambunctious red head, "This is the last time I let Gem talk me into babysitting."

"Come on Biggs it's not that bad," Alec whispered prying his finger out of the almost toothless mouth, "Trade?"

Biggs looked from the grinning toddler in his hands to the frowning one in Alec's, "I think I'll stick to this one."

"Wimp," Alec broke his hold on the little girl long enough to shove the shoulder next to him. That small amount of time was all it took for the opportunistic diapered bundle of energy to take off on chubby legs. Alec's eyes rounded as he watched the pint sized terror blur away from him across the room on all fours, "Shit."

Biggs laughed barely holding onto his own bundle as Alec took off as quick as he could without arousing attention after the little girl. Her giggling almost drowned out the doctor's lecture to a man who was holding his son improperly out but Alec's only concern was that soon someone would notice the bouncing curls of his charge before he could grab her. If news got around that he couldn't keep a hold of the little cherub and that news reached the right ears he wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks. Lucky for him though most the men in the room were occupied with their own problems and trying to decipher the meaning behind the hippy teaching the class. He stumbled over a diaper bag just as his fingers closed on the back of the runaways dress. Letting go before he could take the kid down with him he caught himself on the back of a chair.

"Good job," Biggs called out having stood up so that he could get an unobstructed view of Alec's chase, holding a happily munching Eve on his hip he sent Alec a thumbs up.

Alec tossed a finger up at him before doing an about face to try and pick up the little girl again. Her hair held out of her face with a drooping bow she gave him a toothy smile that displayed her dimples to full advantage before bee lining for the slide on the far side of the room. Letting out a frustrated sigh Alec took off after her, skirting around a drooling blob trying to roll over on his stomach while his dad coached him and another man debating whether to change his crying kid's diaper. Her bottom already making contact with the top of the slide by the time Alec reached her. Giving a sigh of relief he grinned at her and waited at the bottom for her to come down from the three foot tall contraption.

"Mr. McDowell is there a problem," Alec turned to the hippy doctor. Fighting the urge to tell her exactly what he thought of her, "No, she just wanted to play is all."

"Hudson is a very rambunctious little girl isn't she," her hair floating around her in a frizzy cloud the doctor gave him a sympathetic look, "She is very quick too."

"Nothing I can't handle," Alec remarked his smirk firmly in place as he turned back to the now empty slide, "Where'd she go?"

"Over there buddy," Biggs called out Eve now on his shoulders holding on to her hair with one hand while she ate her cookie with another. Alec followed the direction of his gaze to the pintsized jungle gym. Growling under his breath he stalked across the room to the little girl climbing up the interior, Biggs called out over the nonexistent crowd, "Great job so far. Can see why she trusts you so much."

"Biggs, do me a favor," Alec muttered knowing the other man could hear him perfectly well, "Go jump off a building."

His friends laughter adding to his humiliation and now very aware of the stares the other men were giving him Alec was ready to tear the toy apart to get the little girl out. Forcing a smile he sank down to his haunches, "Come on Hudson. Do you want me to get into trouble with your mommy?"

He got a dimple grin in return that made his eyes narrow, "How about you come out and we will go play with the paints at the studio?"

"Jos," Hudson giggled bouncing on the bar she was sitting on, "Jos. Jos."

"Yeah we'll go play with Josh all you want," Alec held his hand out to the two foot tall hazel eyed beauty. She jumped down not even stumbling a bit as she climbed out of the maze and forgoing his hand to hold her arms up to be picked up. Taking her with him as he straightened Alec couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face when she snuggled closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "That's my girl."

Biggs joined him at the door, "Can we finally blow this off?"

"God yes," Alec mumbled grabbing the monogrammed book bag that followed his bundle around, "How about some pizza for lunch?"

"Leaving so soon gentlemen," Biggs gave him a glare before putting a polite smile on his face as he reached up to pull Eve off his shoulders.

"We just remembered we promised that we would stop by a friends house for lunch," Alec offered with a consoling smile, "We would love to stay longer but-."

"But we did promise," Biggs finished with a shrug as Eve grabbed at his ear trying to pull his head down to whisper in his ear. Listening to the quiet request of the two year old Biggs grimaced, "Where's the bathroom?"

Alec grinned as the doctor pointed, "Down the hall to the right. I do hope you will come back to our little group again. It is nice to see such attentive Dads."

Biggs gave him a sympathetic look before sauntering off. Alec moved Hudson to block the appraising look the woman was giving him, "Well that is what we strive for. I'm just going to get going now."

"Do remember next week we are going to begin the water trust portion," her eyes gleaming she leered at his lean frame, "Swim trunks are required."

Hudson grew impatient with his lack of movement, tugging roughly on his hair she squirmed, "Jos now!"

"Sure thing Princess," Alec gave the doctor a wave as he practically ran a hole through the wall in his hurry to get away. Finding Biggs outside standing next to the car, "Never pegged you for a coward."

"The kid had to pee," Biggs grinned putting Eve in her booster seat while Alec plopped Hudson into her own. Making sure the child lock was on Alec started the car while Biggs climbed in, "What did the old bat want?"

"To remind me that next week was swimming lessons," Alec grimaced, "No way in hell am I going to be around Doctor touchy feely in nothing but a pair of swim trunks."

"Scared you might like it," Biggs cuffed him on the shoulder, "Or scared someone might not like it?"

"Keep your mouth closed if you know what is good for you," Alec bit out pulling the car into the crowded parking garage. Hudson was already unbuckled and attempting to crawl out the open window by the time Alec got out of the car. Resisting the urge to bark at her and laugh at the same time Alec pulled her free of the window, "Come on monkey girl."

"Ma," Hudson asked her face crinkling up in question.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Just once could you want to spend the day with me?"

"No," Hudson's quick response was echoed by a giggle from Eve. Giving her friend a grin, Hudson gave Alec a smacking kiss on the cheek to lessen the blow, "Ma, please."

"Whatever," Alec grumbled, "Next time though we are going to do something I want."

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger," Biggs remarked as he and Eve turned to go down the road to her house, "Take a rain check on the pizza?"

"Sure," Alec called over his shoulder marching into the renovated warehouse that had once been the ramshackle headquarters of the rebellious transgenics. Decorated with Joshua's art the gleaming steel and open brickwork of the transformed space invited the former soldiers to come and socialize while offering a place to display their work to the visiting tourists. Terminal City had become the highest grossing tourist spot of Seattle in only a few short years, something that had surprised the transgenics more than their eventual acceptance into society. The offices located on the second floor were open on one side so that the occupants could always have a view of the comings and going, a concept that made them seem friendly to public but was really a clever ploy by Mole so that he would always have an eye on the door. Balancing Hudson on his hip Alec gave the mingling tourists and transgenics a smile before taking the stairs up to the offices two at a time.

"Alec, wait a second," Dix called out his short stride no match for Alec's, "Have you seen the latest news report? You and Max made the front page again."

"Fascinating," an automatic response to a standard remark, "Anything on that building over on Cedar?"

"The team is still waiting on the equipment to rip out the asbestos," Dix offered a granola bar to Hudson, "How was the kiddy jamboree? I thought Max said it wasn't supposed to be over with for another hour."

"We split early," Alec took the bar from the transhuman biting off a piece before offering the rest to the little girl, "Speaking of the wicked witch, where is Max?"

"She's in the conference room with Logan," Dix smiled at Hudson who gave him a small grin back around her mouth full. Alec though wasn't paying attention instead he was off to the conference room.

Pushing the doors open Alec narrowed his eyes at the man and woman with their heads dangerously close together over a spread out map. Hudson gave his face a firm pat as he tensed making his attention switch to the brunette in his arms instead of the one across the room that had failed to even notice his entrance, "What monkey?"

She offered him her barely eaten bar, "Want?"

"You've really got to move on from these one word sentences," Alec said taking a bite of the bar, "Starting to sound like Mole."

"Alec," Max looked up startled then glanced at the clock on the wall behind her to make sure she wasn't seeing things, "You weren't supposed to be back for another hour. Is something wrong?"

Walking around the table Alec glared at Logan who had failed to back away from the smiling woman. Max walked around to meet him holding her arms out to the little girl, "Come here Hudson."

Hudson gave Max a smile but clung to Alec like a leech, "No, I stay."

"A full sentence I'm impressed," Alec murmured while his chest puffed out with pride. Turning his head he gave Hudson a peck on the cheek, "What you two working on?"

Max dropped her hands with a frown, harrumphing she turned back to the table cocking her hip to the side she glared at the paper instead of the little girl, "Going over the plans for the peace park in the lot that Mole cleared."

"You mean the lot that use to be a building that Mole blew up because he was bored," Alec corrected walking around he politely almost shoved Logan away from the table so that he could look without feeling crowded. Hudson's little face scrunching up next to his as they both studied the plans, "Who drew these up?"

"Umm, that kid that always hangs out with Dalton and Jazz," Max sank into a high backed leather chair, "The one with the Mohawk."

"Uncas," Alec supplied easily, "Really got to get on top the ball with the names their Maxie. The kid is good; I like this idea of a junkyard being made into a flower garden."

"The concept is still rough," Logan pointed out pulling out another set of plans, "These ones, a local landscaping architect drew up. A more traditional idea, something the public could easily identify with."

Alec took one look at the boring walkways of the standard roses and the ornamental gazing pond complete with a trickling waterfall. Making a face with Hudson acting as his cover he tried not to laugh when the girl mimicked him perfectly in full view of Logan and Max. Max gave her a wink while Logan stiffened, "Like I said the idea needs work."

Hudson gave Logan a sympathetic look before turning her attention to Max, "Jos?"

"And we are back to one word again," Alec grumbled tickling the little girl in the side as he straightened up, "Come on kid, we'll go find him."

Max stood up prepared to follow him when Logan cleared his throat and waylaid her. Alec fought back the growl that rumbled in his chest. Dropping the back pack in his office he bounced Hudson higher in his arms as they walked down the stairs into the studio that Joshua had set up on the first floor at the far end of headquarters. Not many people realized that the tarps set up as makeshift walls in which to give his artwork a blank backdrop were in fact the walls to his studio. Walking around the corner Alec dropped Hudson to her feet watching as she bounded over to the silent giant standing back pondering a half covered canvas.

"Heya big guy," Alec called out just as Hudson came abreast of the dog man.

"Alec look good in tux in paper," Joshua said not turning around. Smiling kind eyes turned to look at the approaching transgenic before turning his attention to the little girl at his feet, "Hello there tiny fella', want to help Joshua finish portrait."

Hudson turned wide eyes to the canvas, a smile breaking out on her face, "Family."

"Exactly," Joshua grinned dipping a brush into a pot of yellow paint, "Here you try."

"Whoa there big guy," snatching an already stained shirt off the back of a chair Alec knelt down to pull it over Hudson's head covering her outfit completely. Rolling the arms of the shirt up so that they at least uncovered her hands Alec cocked his head to the side studying the globs of paint that were nothing more than streaks of color on the canvas to him, "How can you tell what it is?"

Hudson gave a long suffering sigh taking the paint brush from Joshua she stood on her tiptoes to reach the canvas. Frustrated she turned to Alec, "Up."

"Demanding little monkey," Alec grumbled picking her up while Joshua grabbed a chair for her to stand in. Setting her on her feet letting her go wild with the brush moving back he nudged Joshua, "She's something else isn't she?"

"I was wondering where you had gotten to," Alec and Joshua turned from watching Hudson splatter paint across the canvas to see Max walking towards them her expression curious. Hair curling in waves around her face she gave them a soft smile as she approached, "What are you working on sweetie?"

Hudson gave her a dimpled smile, "Family picture."

"Really?" Max cocked her head to the side looking at the streaks of paint with the same doubt that Alec had given it. Turning to the two men she gave them a baffled look, "Am I missing something?"

Alec snickered into his hand while Joshua stepped forward to point at the painting, "Show them Hudson."

"Mama," Hudson pointed to a dark blue blur, her small hand darted to a reddish brown streak, "Daddy."

Both patches of color were split by the yellow that Hudson had been adding, Alec stepped forward to point out the yellow, "And is this Hudson?"

The little girl gave him a grin, "Right."

Max snorted, "A regular little Picasso."

The look Josh gave her was enough to make her duck her head in shame. Pushing a wild strand of hair out of her face Max bent and gave Hudson a peck on the cheek. Straightening the little girl's bow she gave Alec a pointed look, "So why are you guys back so early?"

Alec shrugged, "The class was boring. Me and Hudson were going stir crazy isn't that right, monkey girl?"

"Wanted to paint," Hudson added another dab of yellow to the canvas before turning to Josh, "Green now."

"It's hard to believe she's going to be two soon," Max muttered moving to stand back with Alec while the two artists worked. Shoving her hands into her pockets she gave him a thorough inspection that made Alec's skin crawl, "The doctor try to maul you again?"

His cheeks reddened only enough to confirm her question and Alec tried to cover his embarrassment with bravado, "Well this just proves that every woman wants me. Don't you feel behind the times?"

Max's eyes narrowed, "I think you shouldn't push your luck."

"I didn't provoke her, ask Biggs," Alec held his hands up in a sign of innocence, "And can you really blame her?"

"You were there with a toddler," Max bit out, "That is a clear sign to anyone that you are off limits. The nerve of that woman-."

"Look," Hudson broke in grabbing Max's hand and pulling her towards the finished canvas, "Finished."

"It's beautiful," Max picked the girl up settling her on her hip. Hudson tucked her head under Max's chin while Max whispered words of praise into the little girl's ear. It was startling how such an everyday picture could make Alec's heart stutter painfully in his chest.

"I've got to go see to some things," Alec said giving Hudson a wink he started towards out of the airy studio, "See you guys at dinner."

The echoing goodbyes became lost in the hubbub of the comings and goings outside the small sanctuary. Grabbing a cup of black coffee from the small service counter Alec waved absentmindedly to the people who called his name and started up the stairs. Walking into his open ended office he sank down behind his uncluttered desk with a sigh of relief. Fingers flipping through the reports that had been left in his inbox Alec began delegating the tasks to the necessary people he pulled the picture frame on the edge of the desk closer to him. Fingers tracing over the smiling faces he felt his lips tug at the edges.

"Alec you have a press conference in twenty," Luke's voice broke through crackling and only slightly distorted by the intercom. Hand slapping down on the black box Alec confirmed he would be ready. Standing up he took a sip of his coffee before yanking his pullover sweater off as he crossed the room to the adjoining bathroom. Pulling the suit hanging on the hook of his bathroom door off he stripped down to his boxers. Putting the custom made suit on was more akin to putting on his old uniform for Manticore than he liked. Fingers quickly knotting a perfect Windsor tie he stepped out of the bathroom and into his shoes.

A low whistle had his head snapping up, the blonde leaning against his doorway gave him an appreciative once over, "You clean up nice McDowell."

Alec straightened his collar before shrugging into his coat, "The press conference is down stairs in the pit Stacy."

"I know," stepping forward on ridiculously high and painful looking shoes. Her straight blonde hair trailing out behind her she gave him a put upon pout, "I was wondering if you were as reformed as they say? I remember you being quite the giving source before."

Alec stepped around her quickly, "Things change Stacy."

"Come on Tomcat," Stacy whined her hands catching on his sleeve, "You telling me that you are happy being domesticated?"

Green eyes locked on her red tipped fingers, but before he could say anything a cold voice cut in, "Am I interrupting?"

Alec gave Logan a look of gratitude that he never thought he would give the older man in his life, "Not at all. We were just discussing the new housing development for the lower squadron."

Blue eyes narrowing behind wire frames gave no doubt that Alec's quick cover was not believed. Groaning Alec disengaged the blonde's hands from his body and quickly walked out the office after Logan, "So what can I do for you buddy?"

"We were planning a party for Hudson's birthday," Logan's tone was still disapproving but Alec ignored it focusing instead on the topic.

"We?" Alec turned to look at the shorter man, sighing at how that sounded he shook his head, "Never mind. What do you need from me?"

"Someone has to help with the entertainment," looking down at a list in his hand, "You were the obvious go to about that. Max thought you would have some ideas."

"I think I can scrounge up some things," coming down to the bottom level he smiled a the reporters waiting in what was once the communications pit. Turning to Logan his smile dropped just a fraction, "What are you doing?"

"The food," his quick response suggested he already had a gourmet menu lined up that Alec knew no one under the age of eighteen would appreciate to the ordinary's standards.

Alec though just nodded and gave him a pat on the back before walking off to take his spot at the podium for the press conference. His green eyes quickly surveying the room Alec almost groaned as he watched Stacy lounging at the back of the pit. Holding his hands up to settle the crowd, "Good afternoon everyone. I have to say this is quite a turn out for such a little topic."

The crowd laughed at his joke, and Alec smiled at them. Practically oozing charm he settled into the well used role of easy going smart aleck. Answering questions for ten minutes Alec gave a sigh of relief upon seeing Max and Hudson coming down the stairs. Max in an inviting cream colored sweater and khakis while Hudson sported a new red bow and white cotton dress. Holding his hand out he helped Max up onto the moderately raised stage, "Ladies you look lovely."

Hudson smiled holding her arms out to Alec she gave him a hug as he picked her up. Max's hands fluttering at her back to straighten the little girls dress, she spoke to the crowd with a smile, "Sorry we're late. We were having a time picking an outfit."

Long gone was the bad ass Max who sported black leather and biker gloves. It was hard to believe the woman standing next to him was even the same creature. Her tiny frame was curved and soft in all the right places, hugged by the soft sweater and just tight enough pants. Alec knew she might look soft but she was still the same Maxie underneath it all. The last two years had only allowed another Max to come forward and Alec had to admit he liked this one a little bit more, she tended to hit him in the head less. Giving Hudson a grin he turned to the crowd, "I think that perhaps you guys should get your cameras, she's being shy today and I don't think Hudson here will sit still much longer."

The flashing of cameras and the trio's forced smiling took up another ten minutes before Alec called the conference to an end, "Sorry folks that's going to have to do it for today. We have to get this little one some dinner."

A chorus of just one more question or just one more picture made Alec tighten his hold protectively on Hudson, "Sorry guys. Maybe next time."

"If there is a next time," Max whispered through her smiling lips as she let Alec steer her away from the reporters and to the door. Turning to an approaching Dix who was bringing Hudson's bag as well as her own purse, "Thanks Dix. Remember to get me a copy of the best pictures, oh and I will be by tomorrow to look over those reports on the expansion proposal."

"Sure thing," Dix gave Hudson a high five, "Don't forget Alec, I also play the accordion. I would be up for doing a gig."

Alec nodded his expression caught between amusement and seriousness, "I will keep that in mind."

Walking out into the dimming sunlight Alec frowned at the moisture in the air, "Feels like it is going to rain again. Did you get that hole in the roof looked at like I asked you to?"

"Dalton finished patching it up this morning," her expression darkening the second they were away from the pressing crowd. Alec frowned but chose to ignore her foul mood.

Hudson let out a yawn before going limp in his arms, eyebrow raising he looked down and sighed, "She's asleep."

Max turned to look at the curl covered face, "She had a long day. And no nap."

The last part was more of an accusation than an observation making Alec's neck hair rise, "How is it that Logan was coming to ask me about getting entertainment for a birthday party that was never even confirmed to be occurring."

She had the decency to look sheepish Alec would give her that but when her chin went up. Alec knew Max was about to give him hell. Reaching the renovated office building that now served as apartments Alec stepped into the elevator. A quick jab of the button by Max and they were secluded on their way up.

"Maybe if you would sit still long enough to discuss things you wouldn't get information second hand from Logan," Max bit out looking at her nails instead of at him.

Making sure to keep his posture and tone relaxed so as not to wake Hudson, Alec retorted, "And maybe if he wasn't flaunting that cure in my face every five seconds I would stick around long enough to talk."

"It's not like that," her whisper was almost to low for him to even hear but he did. Leaning his shoulder against the wall of the elevator he waited for her to continue. Looking up at him with searching eyes she did, "He asked me to marry him."

"You are already married," Alec snarled just keeping his voice low enough that all Hudson did was turn her head to a more comfortable position. The doors opened into a homey looking apartment, a perk of being one of the commanders. A penthouse apartment that covered the entire top floor of the converted building had been his home for more than a year and a half. Toys strewn across the hardwood floor Alec made a note to clean up after his fight with Max. Walking into the equally cluttered bedroom Alec twisted his body to put Hudson into the bottom bunk of the bed. Why they had bunk beds was beyond him, but the little girl liked playing cave in bottom one so he had gone with the flow and shut his mouth while he put them together. Taking Hudson's shoes off he gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and tiptoeing out the bedroom.

Alec pulled his coat and tie off listening to Max in the bedroom waiting for him to come in. Toeing his shoes off in the already shoe strewn hallway he stood barefoot in the doorway looking at his wife of two years. She was sitting hugging her knees on the large bed her chin resting on her knees as she watched him. Un-tucking his dress shirt he ran a tired hand through his hair, "I have to go back to the warehouse, talk to Ryder about that shipment."

"Can we talk first," not moving from her position she looked up at him with large eyes. Alec could feel his body responding to her vulnerability but instead of crossing to her he went to the closet to change. She followed him, "Alec, please. We got into this without thinking it through. It was a mistake why don't you admit it?"

"Funny how now it's a mistake the second the cure takes," dropping his slacks he pulled on an old pair of jeans and stuffed his feet into boots. Straightening he gave her a cold look, "You and Logan can finally get horizontal and what Max? What about Hudson? What about us?"

"You didn't want any of this," Max gasped at her own words, and seeing the hurt look in his eyes confirmed that she had overstepped herself. Trying to rectify her blunder she stepped back to let him by, "He loves Hudson and isn't fighting any of your rights. You are her father and he knows that. I am just trying to give you the out that you wanted."

"Funny, you seem to have forgotten about asking me what I wanted," he whispered, "You came to me when you were in heat and I gave you what you wanted."

Dropping his shirt on the ground he pushed his body against hers crowding her back into the closet wall. Max shivered but made no move to stop him. His head dipping so that he could nose her hair he caged her smaller form with his arms on either side of her body, "When you got pregnant, you wanted a family so that the press would lay off you. I gave it to you. For two years I gave you exactly what you wanted, I was there for everything. The first time you threw up with morning sickness, I held your hair. The first kick I felt. Everytime you woke up craving Mongolian Beef, I was the one that got it for you."

One of his hands dropping to run teasing fingers along her breast he breathed in the soft smell that was her own unique scent. Something that had been driving him wild since he had first walked into her cell at Manticore. Tongue darting out he gave her neck a slow careful lick, "I held your hand when you went into labor. I was the one the doctors handed Hudson to after cleaning her up. You wanted this Max, a family and I gave it to you."

"Alec," Max whispered her body arching into his barely there touch.

His blood pumping Alec pulled back, "Ask me Maxie. Ask me."

Her eyes snapped to his, licking her lips she leaned towards him her hands coming up to run up his bare chest. His eyes closed at her touch his chest heaving as she skimmed her fingers down to the low slung pant line, "Max."

"What do you want Alec," it was clear and bold after his breathless whisper and Alec's stomach tightened in response.

Looking into clear brown eyes set in an expressive face he felt everything stop. Drawing his hand up he cupped her cheek in his palm, running a thumb across her plump lips, "You. I want you. I always have."

If he hadn't been looking directly at her he would have not believed that he saw the tear running down her cheek. But he did, and his body reacted instinctively. Lips crashing against her he pulled her roughly against him. It wasn't a sweet kiss like what he had been teasing at earlier and Alec couldn't bring himself to regret it though. His fingers tingling as he touched her, molding her body to his will. Forcing himself back he tore her sweater off so that he could feel the soft skin that had tempted him far to long. Her body had gone through changes due to her pregnancy but the appeal of the caramel skin was still there and Alec could feel himself throbbing in need. Crushing his mouth against hers again he began running his fingers along the residual marks her pregnancy had made he smirked against her lips at the feel of her purring at his touch. Dropping to his knees he stared up at her, her lips swollen and red from his kisses and eyes hooded she was the personification of passion. Raining kisses on her stomach Alec nipped the tiny marks Hudson had left on her body, Max's fingers tangled in his hair as she arched her body against his hot mouth.

"Hold on to me," Alec ordered dragging his mouth away from her as his hands ripped her pants down. Her fingers digging into his shoulders and back Alec groaned as she pushed her body against his. Eyes locking as he entered her hard and sure. His green eyes darkening as he watched her eyelids droop with pleasure, "Look at me Maxie."

"Alec," it was a plea, low and seductive and Alec couldn't resist. Bracing her back against the wall Alec set a fast rhythm that was almost bruising. Max arched against him, a low moan coming from her throat every time he hit a particularly pleasant spot.

Alec's mouth bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he felt himself getting close, teeth closing on the soft tissue he felt Max spin out of control. Her body clenching around him sent him over the edge. His heart pounding in his throat Alec could barely keep his knees locked to keep from collapsing. Pulling his head back he stared at the mark he had only made once before and with the same girl. Letting a hand trail up he delicately traced his fingers over the darkening bruise, Max's body trembled at the touch making him grin despite himself.

"Mommy," Hudson's clear bell like voice called out from her bedroom, "Daddy?"

Alec dropped Max's legs carefully making sure she could stand on her own two feet before he moved away from her. Gently he pulled her pants up over her hips his hands trailing possessively over her hips and thighs. Leaning down gave her a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth before turning to pull his pants up as he walked to the door.

"Hey there Princess," Alec gave Hudson a grin as he picked her up and put her on his hip, "Did you have a nice catnap?"

"Yep," Hudson cuddled against him, her eyes closing for a moment before pulling away, "You smell like Mommy."

"That's because Daddy was giving me a hug," Max said as she emerged slightly rumpled but clothed from the closet. Her cheeks flushed as Alec gave her a perusing look, "Daddy and Mommy want to know what you want for your birthday?"

Hudson tapped her finger against her lip giving her mother and father a thoughtful look that made Alec's heart clinch as the look made her look so like her mother. Smiling widely at the two she leaned against her father's bare shoulder, "A baby brother."

* * *

A.N.: HA! See I am not abandoning all my writing! And I have to say that the little girl in this is totally inspired by one of the kids I babysit, she is the cutest little girl I have ever seen. I hope to fiinish up the rest of this soon, seeing as my senior paper is as pressing as it was last semester. Well love to everyone.


End file.
